Royalty Bites
by Toorikosu
Summary: Disney Version of Hiei Meets the Vixen Kageri's a princess who's up for marriage. Not! She's forced to take over the role of queen. Can her brother Yoko persuade her to marry? Not likely. They'll have to persuade her.
1. How It All Started

**Royalty Bites**

_Summary: Kageri is a princess who's up for marriage. Not! She's being forced so she can take over the role of queen. I repeat, forced by her mother and father. Yoko is her brother who is the King of Thieves. Can he bribe his sister to marry? Not likely. So they'll have to persuade her with the most handsome, riches, well-known, honorable demons of all Makai. Maybe that will help her choose a suitable husband. But, just in case, Yoko decides to bring in some friends. Hopefully by the time the clock strikes midnight the little princess will be up for queen hood. Hopefully.

* * *

"You traitor." Yoko sighed. "I didn't betray you, imouto." Yoko said for the millionth time. "Yes you did! How dare you sell me off like that!" screamed Kageri, Yoko's imouto, younger sister. Yoko walked over to Kageri and wrapped his strong, lean arms around her neck, and rested his chin on his arm. He stood behind her and leaned onto her back and turned to look in the mirror. "Look in the mirror." He said softly. _

In the mirror, was a she-fox demon. She had long, dark, grayish silver hair that flowed down to her waist, luminous golden eyes, and flawless skin. A pair of gray fox ears poked out of her thick mass of hair which matched the same color gray foxtail of hers that was tipped with white. She was dressed in a dark gray wardrobe of baggy pants and a baggy shirt, both with flowing sleeves and legging. Resting on her shoulders were her brother's arms. His radiant gold eyes stared into her reflections's eyes lovingly. He had long silver hair like hers but his was much lighter.

He also wore baggy clothing, but his was white. His ears and tail were light gray-silver. "What about her?" Kageri asked, referring to her reflection as a completly different person. "Just look, she's a beautiful youkai woman, ready to take the throne. Hai? Now that she's grown, she needs to find a loving husband and boot our old folks and rule as queen. Then one day have herself some little whelps of her own, and when she's old and gray, have her whelps take her place as ruler." Yoko said with a smile. "But, Yoko, I'm already gray." Kageri said. "and, I'm already 749." The two laughed. "And when she becomes 750 she shall marry and start her seven hundred-fiftieth year as queen." Yoko said.

"But, oji-chan... why don't you be the ruler? I don't want to." Kageri pouted childishly. Yoko stood up straight. His voice was stern. "Kageri Kurama, I am not longer a little prince. I'm a king. You know that. I am the King of Thieves and you have to be the queen of our clan. Mother and father have already sent out invitations and preparations have begun. No turning back now." Yoko knelt down before his little sister, a brotherly passion in his eyes, and said, "I just want you to find someone you can love, to spend your life with. Not just to rule. You must think about you clan, but also yourself." He smiled and punched her arm lightly. "You wouldn't ever let anybody manhandle you before, and you're not about to let them now. You're as tough as they come. Don't ever let someone push you around." Kageri smiled. "Thanks, Yoko."

Suddenly the doors opened and a man dressed in black, with long brown hair, black eyes, and a preppy appearance walked in. The two kitsunes stood. Kageri only reached Yoko's chest in height. "Princess Kageri, have you decided?" the man asked. "Yes, Basiki, I have." Kageri said, then muttered, "Of course it's not like I had a choice anyway." She smiled at him. "I shall take my posistion as queen, but" she paused for emphasis. "But?" repeated Basiki. Kageri nodded and continued. "But... if Yoko is the King of Thieves, he should have a queen. I think he should have a wife." Yoko's eyes widened and he nearly toppled over.

"WHAT!" he roared. Kageri turned back and stuck her tonuge out at him, narrowed her eyes in that sly, foxy way of hers. "No." Yoko said plainly. "I absolutely deny it. I refuse such a thing. I am already the King of Thieves and no queen is needed." Yoko turned and walked out. Before leaving completly, he looked at his sister to see what affect it had taken on her. She was glaring daggers at him. He mouthed the word "Ha", and shut the door.

* * *

Dislcaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yoko Kurama.  
Claimers: I do however, own Kageri Kurama as well as Basiki. 


	2. The Preperations and The Party

Royalty Bites

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

"Blah, blah, blah!" Kageri shouted. "I've heard it all before! I know what to do! How hard can it possibly be to walk down an isle?" Kageri said and walked down it, then she walked up it acting like one of those ningen super-models; swaying her hips side to side, flipping her hair, and batting her eyes like a moron. She walked down again but on her tippy-toes, twirling and swaying, doing some kind of weird dance she made up as she went. "Oooohh... look at her. She's Kageri Kurama, or show I say Kageri Whatever, she just got married and now she's queen. Isn't that so precious? I mean, the way she walks down the isle, it's amAAAAzing... I so wish to be her. With her lovely prince and all." mocked Kageri as she slowly started dancing with an imaginary prince.

"Kageri! You have to know the ritual by three moons passing. That's all, and two moons away is your party to find your prince. Quite this foolishment." ordered some woman who was trying to teach Kageri the ritual of marriage. Kageri was acting like a child. "Two moons away? Oh my!" Kageri teased. The coordinator threw her hands into the air and stomped away.

"I don't need to learn this, I won't ever get married. It's not fair. I hate men, they are evil." Kageri said and laughed. "Oh, why yes. The males are horribly rude, bossy, arrogant, vilage, and horribly, horribly, horribly disgusting. The way they blech! It's just horrid." Kageri complained in her prissy manner and laughed at herself. Just then two hands seized her waist. She whirled around to see Yoko quirking an eyebrow. "Rude? Bossy? Arrogant? Horrid?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

Kageri laughed. Soon seriousness took place and she said, "I don't want to marry, brother, it's not fair. I..." Yoko cupped her chin and asked, "You don't hate men do you?" A look of false hurt seeped into his eyes. "Not you, brother, I could never hate you." She hugged her brother before frowning. "What about the others? You don't hate Kuronue, do you?" He asked. He felt Kageri's head shake negatively. "Of course not." Just then Yoko's eyes gleamed with the thought of a brilliant idea.

"It's... pink." Kageri said sickly. The dressmaker nodded. "Of course. You don't expect me to send you off in spring time yellow or skippy-loo green, do you?" Kageri shook her head. "No... but why pink? Pink is disgusting as Kuronue's eating habits." She giggled. It wasn't the first time she had compared how nice or how gross something was to one of the thieves. She had met them all through her brother and loved them all like her family. She hoped they would come to her wedding. It wouldn't be right if her family wasn't there. A lot a people would be there, and hopefully them. They were definatly family. "Fine, I'll make it over. What about pale blue?" Kageri thought about it. Blue was nice... but it wasn't exactly her favorite color. "How about black?" Kageri suggested.

"Absolutly not!" The dressmaker yelled so suddenly Kageri was shocked. "You're getting married, not going to a funeral. It's going to be white." The dressmaker said and started on making a new dress.

Two hours later Kageri stared at her reflection. White silk covered her breasts, stomach, and waist then the material billowed down to her feet. It wasn't umbrella huge, more like it increased 25 and instead of slimming down to cling to her womany features like the top did, the material went all the way down. Her shoulders were bare and the dress only hung by loose sleeves that hugged her arms just below her shoulders, and a thin shawl-like cloth drapped on her elbows, hung over her arms and drooped down to her thighs. A white rose had been slipped into her sleek tresses. A transparent ribbon had been tied tightly around her neck as a choker. She wore white gloves that pulled up to her elbows. Diamonds were sown into the fabric in luxurious spirals around the gloves. Her slippers were glossy high-heels.

The designer gave Kageri a silver bracelet to slip on. It was beautiful and had a frosty look to it. Beautiful blood-red garnets were incrusted in its metal. "Wow..." she breathed softly. Kageri looked at her reflection again. She looked like a princess... no... a queen. She smiled.

The rest of that day Kageri was forced to learn how to dance. They took a break from the marriage process and focused on the ball. Demons from all over were going to come, but only those of wealth and fame. Kageri had no idea who would be coming, no one would tell her. Kageri would have gone creazy had it not been for Yoko being there to help her out. She learned etiquette, proper stature, and manners; plus some dance steps and polite speaking skills. The next day followed proper suit. That day passed, and morning came. Everyone was up early. By noon the party guests were arriving.

Yoko had disappeared some few hours before. Waiters were rushing about tending to the possible-husband demons' requests, and Kageri was in a living hell. She was slipped into a dress. While one woman brushed her hair, another was applying makeup, and a third was putting jewelry on her. When the vultures were done, Kageri was allowed to look at her image.

She wore a midnight blue, nearly black, velvet dress. It had sleeves that covered her shoulder and a triangle of material hung from the sleeve and over her hands to circle around her middle finger. She had black dress shoes on, a silver tiara, a necklace with diamonds and sapphires set into it, and a black onyx bracelet. Her silver hair cascaded down her back. Her lips were painted a dark scarlet. Her eyelids had a mystifying blue tint to them, and her cheeks were rosy. She looked all right. All right indeed.

She walked down the hall from her dressing room to the balcony overlooking the ballroom. Before anyone could see her, she began to peek around to see if she knew anybody. "Let's see..." she whispered, "Him, and him, and that guy. But they're losers... Weak-minded fools. I bet they're not even here because they want to be my husband. They only want to be king, those bastards." Kageri looked around some more. Someone was missing. "Where is Yoko?" Kageri gasped when she saw him. Yoko had just entered, but that's now what suprised her, he had brought the gang! Thier thieving friends were pouring in and looked around. Yoko was in front, Kuronue by his side, and a stranger on Yoko's other side. The stranger had black, spikey hair with a white starburst, crimson eyes. He was short, and dressed in complete black that wasn't fancy at all. "He brought some of the new recruits?" Kageri asked herself. Not long ago Yoko had told her that some new demons joined the gang, but she had been so busy preparing for this night that she hadn't gone to meet them yet.

Kuronue's long black hair was tied up and his blue eyes were searching the ballroom. Soon his gaze rested on Kageri's eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled in return. For some unknown reason her face felt oddly warm. She turned away and ducked behind a wall so she couldn't be seen. Was she... blushing? A hand rested on her shoulder. She whirled around to see her Kiton. He was the demon that would be the pastor at her wedding. "It's time to introduce you." he told her.

Kiton had long blonde hair that rested on his shoulders and orange eyes. He wore a fancy tuxedo. Kageri knew that he was being paid well to sell her off as a bride. He led her to the center of the balcony and signaled for all to be quiet. "Introducing... Princess Kageri!" his voice bellowed. Kageri frowned. All the jerks wanted was to be king. Everyone below clapped for her. Then she locked eyes with Yoko and she smiled. Absent-mindedly she began to twirl a lock of hair around her finger.

Her eyes studied everyone of the gang, who obviously stuck out from the rich demons, but had her highest regards. When a pair of dark crimson eyes focused on hers she stopped. The short newcomer... He was staring at her. Suddenly the guy nudged Yoko and whispered something. However, Kageri's keen fox ears heard it. "She doesn't look that tough to me." He said. Yoko smirked and replied, "Maybe not now, but this is the most formal she's ever been. And her looks are decieving. She's a real vixen, a dangerous one." Kageri didn't know to be mad, upset, or embarrassed.

Some slow music began to play and woman, dressed in a rainbow of vibrant colors, flooded in to dance with the men. Silently, Kageri slipped down the stairs and made her way to her brother. She had much difficulty for she had to stop often and refuse dance requests. When she made it to him, Yoko stopped in the middle of his conversation and smiled. "Oi, you look lovely." he told her. "Thank you." she replied. Kuronue asked her to dance and she nodded. She took his hand.

He swept across the dance floor with Kageri. Without even noticing it, Kageri decided that if she did not find a man she liked, she would marry Kuronue. He was the closest man man to her, next to her brother, and she knew him as well as her brother. Suddenly a thought entered her mind. If they had children they would be fox-bats. Foxes with bat wings flew around in Kageri's mind. She giggled at the thought.

The new demon, the one with spikey hair and crimson eyes, nudged Yoko. "She doesn't act like the dangerous vixen you told us about." He implied. "I know, she's acting much more womanly." The fire demon shrugged and walked away. Parties annoyed him. Soon Kageri had danced with almost fifteen men. She was out of breath and her feet needed a break. She sneaked outside and into the night.

Kageri walked under the Sakura trees alone and admired thier beauty. She stopped, puzzled. Up ahead in the garden was a dark figure. She ran to it, and nearly into it. She had tripped over her dress and went sprawling to the ground. Two firm hands caught her. She looked up into the fire demon's eyes. "You?" Kageri whispered. He nodded. She stood but staggered. The fire demon helped her to sit on the garden bench.

"What's your name?" asked Kageri, once silence had taken over. "Hiei." The fire demon said plainly. "Did you not like the party, Hiei?" Hiei looked to her then shrugged. "Not really. I prefer to not be around people." He said plainly. "Then why did you come?" she asked. "Yoko told us about the party and wanted everyone to come. That... and I was wanting to see you." Kageri blushed. "Me?" she repeated. He nodded to her. "You're going to be the new queen. I thought I should come and see what you looked like." For some reason Kageri was hoping for a different answer, something more romantic and mysterious. 'Wait... romantic and mysterious? What am I thinking?'

Kageri stood and smiled down at Hiei. "It was nice to meet you, Hiei-Chan." He blinked. 'Hiei-Chan?' he wondered. "Chan?" he asked. She nodded. "Of course. You don't look like a man. You are a boy." She smirked and chuckled softly. "Boy?" He repeated. He stood and seized her wrist. He pulled her down to stare into his eyes. "I am man enough to win you over. I could have you pleasuring me." He said with a smirk. His bangs shadowed out his eyes, giving him a dark look to his face. "I am no geisha." she growled softly. "Maybe not, but I could still have you as I wanted, if I wanted." Kageri's eyes widened. Hiei grinned and closed his eyes partly. He was looking oh-so-seductive. He leaned forward, coming closer and closer to her. Kageri blushed. Was he going to kiss her?

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA... HAA! Finally! I finally made my own little cliffhanger to torture my fans like my fandoms have tortured me. I sincerly hope you like this chapter. I know that Hiei is quite a bit OOC but... I've never seen him in the show nor manga in that kind of posistion so I had no idea about how he would react. But other than that I hope you like this chapter and would love to recieve reviews. Keep reading because this story is about to take a suprising twist!

Love, Toorikosu.

* * *


	3. Party Crasher

Royalty Bites

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Abruptly Hiei turned and walked away. Kageri tried to follow him but lost him in the darkness of the night. All was quiet until... An icy cold hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. Her body was jerked around and shoved into someone's chest. She looked up into deathly blue eyes. This man had long black hair and a sickly pale face. His claws tapped her cheek. "Karasu?" She managed to choke out. He chuckled. Kageri tried to pull away but couldn't.

Karasu licked his lips and kissed her neck. She tried to kick him in between the legs, but her dress restricted her from doing so. She tried to slap him, but he had a firm grip on her. She tried to jerk away but couldn't. Karasu took one hand and rubbed it luxuriously up and down her back. Then he took the zipper of her dress and began to play with it. "Does my fox want to play?" he asked. "I'm not your fox!" Kageri screamed. She tugged fiercly then pushed back, ramming her elbow into Karasu's stomach. She got free and ran. In no time Karasu was over his shock and after her.

There was no way Kageri could outrun Karasu. Not in a dress. 'Why?' she asked. Karasu was the once person who scared her. He was crazy! Insane! A perverted nightmare! Kageri winced as Karasu slashed his claws into her back and caught her. He threw her to the ground and towered above her. "Now what to do with my fox?" he mocked.

Kageri panicked; there was no telling what Karasu would do. He was probably already forming a sick-minded plot in his head. She looked for a way to run but there was nowhere to go. Karasu would just chase her and beat on her before he started the real torture. Karasu knelt down and brushed the back of his hand on Kageri's cheek. She slashed at his hand and he pulled it back. "Come on, foxy, don't you want to play?" he teased and ran his fingers down her arm. Kageri's eyes widened in fear. She slapped him. She took this small opportunity to run but was slammed to the ground a minute later.

She struggled to free herself but Karasu pinned her motionless. "I'm getting tired of your games." he said with much annoyance in his voice. Kageri looked around. She wished someone was near, perferably Yoko, but anyone would do! She needed help! She flinched at Karasu's touch and told herself not to cry. 'I won't cry... I won't give him the satisfaction. Yoko! Please help!' she screamed in her mind. Karasu sensed that she was pleading for a rescue. He laughed at her and continued his sick game. "Get your hands off me!" she screamed.

It all happened so fast. One moment Karasu was towering over Kageri. Then a black flash appeared. And the next he was laying on his back. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from him. 'Yoko!' she exclaimed silently and turned toward him, hugging him tightly. She blinked confusingly as the body tensed. She pulled back to stare into the scoked, embarrased, crimson eyes of Hiei. They were both speechless as they stared at each other. Hiei broke the trance and looked to Karasu. He was down on one knee, an arm around Kageri as he pulled her to him, and the other hand was poising his sword, ready for an attack.

Karasu stood and inspected the cut. He frowned and looked at Hiei with dull-witted eyes. "Not very nice." he said. He disappeared and reappeared, with his boot ramming into Hiei. Hiei slid back with Kageri and winced slightly. Hold on. said a voice in her mind. She had no idea who it was or how it got there. She laid stunned, wishing Hiei would get up. Hold on to me! the voice in her head yelled. Kageri lifted her head to see a violet eye staring at her. Hiei's other eyes were closed. 'A Jagan?' Kageri grabbed onto Hiei and held her breath, expecting anything at this point.

All the could tell was that the wind blew really fast and everything became a blur during the instant that Hiei moved with his super speed. When he stopped he was standing up, his eyes glaring at Karasu, and was holding Kageri bride-style? Somehow her arms had wrapped around his neck, but she didn't move them now. "Give me back my fox." Karasu ordered. Hiei smirked. Kageri stared at him. She just realized how... handsome he was. "She's not 'your' fox." Hiei said, "And I don't think she minds my rescue either." No she didn't. She couldn't have wished for anything more.

Karasu began walking calmly to them with a dark spirit orb forming in his hand. "This is none of your business, Koorime, now just hand her over." He said with a threatening voice. 'Koorime? But those are ice apparitions...' Kageri thought matter-of-factly. "I will do no such thing." Kageri blushed. Hiei... was heroic. Who could have thought? Karasu disappeared and reappeared a second later, shoving his energy orb into Hiei's face before punching him and grabbing Kageri. He threw her to the ground and started to go after Hiei, but the fire demon appeared in his face with his sword stabbing into Karasu's gut. Karasu's claws slashed at Hiei's face in order to knock him away. Then he spun around and dropkicked him. "Hiei!" cried Kageri.

Hiei fell to the ground but sat up, ingoring his throbbing pain. 'I... have to protect the princess.' He told himself. One look into her eyes made him know this. He had to.

Karasu laughed and said, "Just give it up. You're weak as it is and you'll never defeat me." Hiei stood and spun his sword around in his hand. "You're strong... so strong I'm releuctant to make the kill..." he said with a sneer that sent shivers up Kageri's spine. 'He's... so cool!' she thought and blushed. Karasu spat. "To make the kill?" he asked jokingly. "Surely you don't expect to defeat me." he said. Hiei grinned. Kageri's heart skipped. Suddenly a dark aura of flames started to emit from Hiei's body. His Jagan opened wide and all of Hiei's hair, that already didn't, stood on end. He held out his arm that held his sword.

Princess, move yourself immediantly. Kageri looked at Hiei, he didn't look at her at all. She nodded and scrambled to her feet, running to him. Karasu tried to grab her but as his fingers touched her dress, they started to burn. Instantly he pulled back and scowled at Hiei. A strong wind with bad karma began to blow rapidly. Kageri froze and looked around herself. MOVE! She gasped and leapt into Hiei's arms. His crimson eyes glanced at her then refocused on Karasu. Kageri looked at Hiei's arm. The white bandages had burned away to reveal a swirling tattoo of a black dragon. 'The Makai Dragon?' she gasped in her mind with recognition. Oddly the flames didn't seem to burn her.

Hiei pulled away from Kageri and stepped in front of her. His sword was now enlightened with the darkness flames. The wind howled in thier ears and swirled about them. Kageri's hair, dress, ears, and tail were thrashed about wildly but she didn't seem to notice. Soon Hiei was engulfed in flames. The embers ate his shirt away. Karasu stood boredly and started to summon his own spirit energy. Hiei saw this and laughed. "Do you really believe you can stop the Makai Dragon?" he shouted. Karasu recoiled.

Hiei lunged forward with his sword and shouted, "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" He slashed into Karasu's shoulder, before he could finish Karasu had disintegrated before thier very eyes. Kageri stared in disbelief, but believing it all. As Hiei regained his footing, the wind stopped and the flames dispersed. He stared at his charred arm before walking back to Kageri.

Kageri's breathing was jagged and all she could do was stare at her rescuer, Hiei of the Darkness Flame. He let his arm fall to his side and looked into the eys of Kageri. "Are you okay, Princess?" he asked. She smiled. 'He's acting like he doesn't care... but his eyes betray him.' She thought. "Yes. Thank you." She told him. Hiei gave her a barely noticable nod and took a step towards the castle. "Let's get you inside." he told her.

His eyes widened and he sucked in air through his clenched teeth, making a soft whistle. He lowered to one knee and held his burnt arm. "Hiei!" She exclaimed and sat on her knees. She put a hand on his back, and the other started to grab his arm but he stopped her. "No, princess, I'm fine." He assured her but Kageri wouldn't listen. "Are not! You're arm could have been scorched straight off your body! You're hurt!" she said and tried once more to help. Hiei lowered to a sitting posistion and so did Kageri. "Hiei... let me help." she ordered.

Hiei chuckled. "You help all low-lives of your clan?" he asked. Kageri stared at him. She would have whacked him upside the head if he weren't already hurt. "Of course not." she told him. "Then why me?" Kageri blinked and wondered how he could say such a thing. "Because you rescued me... I've heard you're in high regards of Yoko, as well as mine now." She smiled and laughed. Hiei's heart could have melted; her laugh was innocent and pure, like nothing he had ever heard before. Gentle... Caring...

Hieit ook his eyes away from his arm when he heard something. He watched at Kageri ripped the fabric of her dress and tied it as a bandage to his arm. "Princess..." he started to complain but she silenced him. "It's okay. It's not like I liked this dress anyway." she said. Hiei smirked. Yoko was right. She was a dangerous vixen. He doubted that he would ever see her this formal again, except at her wedding with some foolish prince. He scowled. No fool prince deserves to be king, not the king of the clan, not her king.

She gave him a friendly pat when she was done. "Thank you." he said and stared at his hand. Was it just him or was the fabric emitting some feeling? A warm emotion? He stood up and held out his good hand. She took it and Hiei pulled her to her feet. "It's time to get you back... it's almost midnight. You still have to choose your king." He said, mumbling the last three words. Kageri gasped and fell to her knees like her legs were numb. Hiei instantly dropped to her side. "What is it?" he asked, thinking something was wrong. Had Karasu entered some poison in her before he got there? Was it just starting to take its effect?

* * *

Hahaha! Another cliffhanger! o.o;; I just love torturing people... Well. I would continue on to the ending tonight but instead I will torture you guys and go on to my other fic that needs a chapter update. Until next time! Keep the reviews coming!  
Love, Toorikosu.


	4. The Ending or the Beginning?

**Royalty Bites**

**The Ending... or the Beginning?**

Abruptly Hiei turned and walked away. Kageri tried to follow him but lost him in the darkness of the night. All was quiet until... An icy cold hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. Her body was jerked around and shoved into someone's chest. She looked up into deathly blue eyes. This man had long black hair and a sickly pale face. His claws tapped her cheek. "Karasu?" She managed to choke out. He chuckled. Kageri tried to pull away but couldn't.

Karasu licked his lips and kissed her neck. She tried to kick him in between the legs, but her dress restricted her from doing so. She tried to slap him, but he had a firm grip on her. She tried to jerk away but couldn't. Karasu took one hand and rubbed it luxuriously up and down her back. Then he took the zipper of her dress and began to play with it. "Does my fox want to play?" he asked. "I'm not your fox!" Kageri screamed. She tugged fiercly then pushed back, ramming her elbow into Karasu's stomach. She got free and ran. In no time Karasu was over his shock and after her.

There was no way Kageri could outrun Karasu. Not in a dress. 'Why?' she asked. Karasu was the once person who scared her. He was crazy! Insane! A perverted nightmare! Kageri winced as Karasu slashed his claws into her back and caught her. He threw her to the ground and towered above her. "Now what to do with my fox?" he mocked.

Kageri panicked; there was no telling what Karasu would do. He was probably already forming a sick-minded plot in his head. She looked for a way to run but there was nowhere to go. Karasu would just chase her and beat on her before he started the real torture. Karasu knelt down and brushed the back of his hand on Kageri's cheek. She slashed at his hand and he pulled it back. "Come on, foxy, don't you want to play?" he teased and ran his fingers down her arm. Kageri's eyes widened in fear. She slapped him. She took this small opportunity to run but was slammed to the ground a minute later.

She struggled to free herself but Karasu pinned her motionless. "I'm getting tired of your games." he said with much annoyance in his voice. Kageri looked around. She wished someone was near, perferably Yoko, but anyone would do! She needed help! She flinched at Karasu's touch and told herself not to cry. 'I won't cry... I won't give him the satisfaction. Yoko! Please help!' she screamed in her mind. Karasu sensed that she was pleading for a rescue. He laughed at her and continued his sick game. "Get your hands off me!" she screamed.

It all happened so fast. One moment Karasu was towering over Kageri. Then a black flash appeared. And the next he was laying on his back. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from him. 'Yoko!' she exclaimed silently and turned toward him, hugging him tightly. She blinked confusingly as the body tensed. She pulled back to stare into the scoked, embarrased, crimson eyes of Hiei. They were both speechless as they stared at each other. Hiei broke the trance and looked to Karasu. He was down on one knee, an arm around Kageri as he pulled her to him, and the other hand was poising his sword, ready for an attack.

Karasu stood and inspected the cut. He frowned and looked at Hiei with dull-witted eyes. "Not very nice." he said. He disappeared and reappeared, with his boot ramming into Hiei. Hiei slid back with Kageri and winced slightly. Hold on. said a voice in her mind. She had no idea who it was or how it got there. She laid stunned, wishing Hiei would get up. Hold on to me! the voice in her head yelled. Kageri lifted her head to see a violet eye staring at her. Hiei's other eyes were closed. 'A Jagan?' Kageri grabbed onto Hiei and held her breath, expecting anything at this point.

All the could tell was that the wind blew really fast and everything became a blur during the instant that Hiei moved with his super speed. When he stopped he was standing up, his eyes glaring at Karasu, and was holding Kageri bride-style? Somehow her arms had wrapped around his neck, but she didn't move them now. "Give me back my fox." Karasu ordered. Hiei smirked. Kageri stared at him. She just realized how... handsome he was. "She's not 'your' fox." Hiei said, "And I don't think she minds my rescue either." No she didn't. She couldn't have wished for anything more.

Karasu began walking calmly to them with a dark spirit orb forming in his hand. "This is none of your business, Koorime, now just hand her over." He said with a threatening voice. 'Koorime? But those are ice apparitions...' Kageri thought matter-of-factly. "I will do no such thing." Kageri blushed. Hiei... was heroic. Who could have thought? Karasu disappeared and reappeared a second later, shoving his energy orb into Hiei's face before punching him and grabbing Kageri. He threw her to the ground and started to go after Hiei, but the fire demon appeared in his face with his sword stabbing into Karasu's gut. Karasu's claws slashed at Hiei's face in order to knock him away. Then he spun around and dropkicked him. "Hiei!" cried Kageri.

Hiei fell to the ground but sat up, ingoring his throbbing pain. 'I... have to protect the princess.' He told himself. One look into her eyes made him know this. He had to.

Karasu laughed and said, "Just give it up. You're weak as it is and you'll never defeat me." Hiei stood and spun his sword around in his hand. "You're strong... so strong I'm releuctant to make the kill..." he said with a sneer that sent shivers up Kageri's spine. 'He's... so cool!' she thought and blushed. Karasu spat. "To make the kill?" he asked jokingly. "Surely you don't expect to defeat me." he said. Hiei grinned. Kageri's heart skipped. Suddenly a dark aura of flames started to emit from Hiei's body. His Jagan opened wide and all of Hiei's hair, that already didn't, stood on end. He held out his arm that held his sword.

"A king... I forgot." She whispered plainly. Hiei nearly toppled over. "Forgot?" he yelled. "How could you forget such a thing?" he demanded. Kageri stared at him. The sadness in her eyes cooled him down. He felt guilty for that little outrage. "Sorry, Princess." He apologized. He gave a light gasp as she took his hands into hers. "Princess Kageri?" he asked. "I don't want to get married..." She whined softly. "I want to be free. It's not fair." She told him.

At that moment Hiei wished he could make it so she wouldn't have to. He wanted to kidnap her and take her elsewhere so she could be free and away. "Heh... am I a fool for wanting to be Queen with no King?" she asked. She expected him to laugh. "No. You don't deserve to be sold off like that." He said defiantly. He cupped her chin in his hand and stared into her golden eyes. "Not you..." he told her. She smiled. "Hiei..." she whispered.

Kageri leapt forward and pulled herself to him in an embrace. Hiei hugged her back, no on was watching at least. "What is it, princess?" he asked soothingly in her ear. She chewed on her lower lip and hesitated. She hugged Hiei real tight and whispered into his ear, "I want you..." Hiei's eyes widened. She... wnated him? She sighed and added, "I don't want to marry. But if I must, I wish it to be with you." Hiei's heart stopped and his breath caught. Him? The king of the demon clan? Married to Kageri? He gulped.

"Princess... I," He didn't know what to say. Kageri pulled back to look him in the eye. She didn't say anything as she silently waited for his reply. Seeing him in action, fighting for her protection made her feel safe. She wanted to be his bride and forever rule by his side. Though she didn't know it, Hiei wanted the same. He wanted her for a bride, but his thoughts as a thief made him exclude himself from her choosings. "Will you be my king?" she asked softly. Hiei smiled and kissed her passionatly. When he pulled back he told her, "Yes." She smiled and kiss him.

Yoko and Kuronue peeked at them from behind a corner. "Lucky Hiei, now we have a Queen." Kuronue whispered. Yoko nodded. "And I thought she would pick you." Kuronue shook his head slightly. "You want a fox-bat for a nephew?" Yoko touched this thought for the first time. Little foxes with with bat wings fluttered around in his head. He chuckled. "I guess you're right. Still... this is Hiei." Kuronue nodded. "But would you really trust anyone else? To care for you sister, Hiei is the best man." Kuronue pointed out. Yoko smirked. "Right again." Kuronue went back to the castle to announce the news. Yoko stayed behind as he watched the soon-to-be King and Queen. 'Take care of her, Hiei... I wouldn't want to kill you.' He joked to himself and left the two alone.


End file.
